


Pride

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Oneshot, Pride, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, Snaibselpride2017, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna wants a quiet morning with her girlfriend-that's hard to get when they have to chase Harley Quinn.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I know having police involvement at pride of any kind has been debated due to the less than stellar history between LGBT+ people and the police-but I do have two officers on duty for safety/mild crowd control in this fic. They don't play a large part, but I thought that was worth mentioning.

Zatanna planned to have a nice, quiet day with Artemis before doing the night shift at the Hall. Maybe breakfast at a cute brunch place, maybe a coffee place with Paula. Instead, she and Artemis disappear from the waterfront and into an alley. Their costumes replace their civvies with a few words-Harley Quinn just ran past them with a giant pink gem in her hands.

“Probably stole the pink diamond from that historical jewelry exhibit,” Zatanna sighs as they run after her, around a street corner and over a set of barricades. Dozens of people walk wearing rainbows, flags and smiles on their faces. The sight almost makes Artemis stop, she totally forgot the Gotham Pride Parade was this weekend. A feeling of belonging aches in her heart, going to Pride has always been something she’s wanted to do. Artemis is pretty sure Zatanna’s never gone either, judging by the quick look of awe she caught on her girlfriend’s face.

Zatanna immobilizes Harley in an empty gap between two floats and Artemis takes the diamond from her pale hands. Harley can still move her head though, and gives them a piece of her mind.

“That’s mine! I stole it fair and square!” Harley says with a pouty look and Zatanna laughs.

“Not how that works, Harley,” Zatanna says and a few people point at Harley.

“My girlfriend is gonna hear about this! I can’t believe you won’t let me go, we’re at a pride parade for pete’s sake!” Harley says and shakes her head at them, pigtails bouncing with the movement. Artemis spots a familiar sight in the crowd behind the barricades between the parade and spectators.

“Hey officers, you’re on duty right?” Artemis calls to a pair in GCPD uniforms as Zatanna keeps an eye on Harley and the people around them. They’re out of the way of the floats and most people have been going around them instead of watching. A few people around them protest, Harley isn’t an _entirely_ bad person and she’s dating Poison Ivy.

“Think of it this way Harley, you’ll get put in Arkham with your girlfriend,” Artemis says as she and Zatanna watch Harley get handcuffed.

“Maybe being arrested isn’t that bad after all,” Harley says, but her eyes still flicker to the gem in Artemis’s hands. Harley narrows her eyes at them.

“We’ve got it from here,” one of the cops says and one takes the gem from Artemis.

“Hey, you two wanna get on our float?” a girl with a rainbow mask on asks them and Zatanna looks to her girlfriend. The cops are leaving with Harley and the gem, there are other cops in the distance that they can see. It looks like they really do have it, and there’s no reason they can’t participate in Pride now that they caught Harley.

“Hell yeah!” Artemis shouts and they get on the float. Everyone else has a mask on and Zatanna looks to Artemis.

“We’re not out publicly, but we all wanted to be part of the parade. So we have masks. Kind of like how you keep your identity secret,” the girl with the rainbow mask says to Artemis and she nods.

Zatanna’s hand finds hers and Artemis realizes that no one’s actually seen them as a couple in public-just as a pair of heroes.

“Wait-are you two together?” a man wearing a white shirt asks.

“We are, we’re dating,” Zatanna says and a there are a few more smiles on the float than before. Artemis leans over and kisses her on the cheek and Zatanna thinks that it was a pretty good day.

“Do you think Harley will see Ivy?” Zatanna asks and Artemis nods.

“Gotham’s pretty routine with stuff like that. Though, I’ve never held anything more expensive than that giant rock, that was new,” Artemis says and Zatanna laughs. The parade’s scheduled to go on for another hour or two, it sounds perfect. Maybe a quiet day wasn’t what they needed after all.


End file.
